Al volver septiembre
by roni27
Summary: Sin poder confiar en nadie, le creí. Le dí mi cuerpo y mi control, solo a él, a mi señor. Rated M por lemmons y un poco de bdsm.
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer__: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight y todos sus personajes, en este fic solo me limito a jugar con ellos y darle un giro pervertido a la trama para satisfacción de muchas de nosotras. _**

**_Advertencia:__el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aún no ha sido pervertida, no leas más. Gracias._**

* * *

Abrí las puertas de mi armario y me quedé contemplando toda mi ropa, ¿qué se supone que se debe de poner una mujer para asistir a un evento de este tipo? Según Tanya _tiene que ser algo elegante pero sensual, que marque tus curvas suavemente y no se manera exagerada, que insinúe pero no enseñe, que llames la atención, pero sin llamarla demasiado. _

Sinceramente creo que James Bond lo tenía más fácil en su película. Fui en busca de mi móvil, no tenía tiempo ni ganas para resolver este dilema, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que Tanya ya se me había adelantado "Vestido negro mangas largas espalda abierta" decía el mensaje.

La llamé, descolgó al primer tono.

–Sabes que no me voy a poner eso- dije frustrada, habíamos tenido esa conversación varias veces ya

-Por dios Bella, deja tus complejos a un lado- dijo resignada. Sabía que era una batalla perdida.

-No Tanya, no quiero discutir ahora. Dime otra cosa o no voy- En verdad si iría, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo ¿no?

-Eres insoportable ¿sabes?-

-Tanya- resoplé.

-Vestido negro con tirantes crema. Ponte los últimos zapatos que compraste- Y colgó.

Fui hasta la bañera y me sumergí en el agua caliente, necesitaba relajarme. Una vez fuera me dirigí a mi armario y cogí el vestido, no sé por qué no se me había ocurrido, era la mejor opción sin duda alguna. Cogí un conjunto negro de lencería y medias de liga. Me deslicé dentro del vestido, me quedaba perfecto.

Volví al baño y comencé con el ritual que tanto empeño había puesto Tanya por enseñarme: primero la base, sombras marrones claras y oscuras para logar un buen degradado, lápiz de ojos, rímel, pintalabios, un poco de colorete y listo. El pelo me lo dejé suelto, un poco despeinado en suaves ondas, me peine la parte frontal y me rocié laca.

Tocaron al timbre insistentemente – ¡No tengo toda la noche, bonita!- vociferó Tanya.

Parece que no seguía enfada por la elección de vestido, menos mal. Me puse los zapatos de tacón, enganché el bolso, un abrigo y abrí. Di una vuelta sobre mi misma y me la quedé fijamente mirando con una sonrisa.

-Oh por dios, deja de mirarme ¡Sabes que ese vestido fue hecho para ti!- Una risa se escapó de mis labios mientras cerraba la puerta –Rubia ¡Tú también estás sexy!- le grité.

Tanya se giró y se dio una palmada en el culo –Vamos a ser las reinas de la noche.

Fui hasta el coche y abrí la puerta del copiloto –Con no convertirme en la **sumisa** de la noche soy feliz-

Tanya se río escandalosamente a la vez que ponía en marcha el coche y se adentraba en la carretera –No puedo prometerte nada.

_Fantástico._

* * *

A quien ande por aquí...

Por si no habéis leído mi perfil, deciros que es mi primera historia. Voy a subir este pequeño prólogo y el primer capítulo. Por favor, hacedme saber si estoy haciendo el ridículo!

Muchas gracias (:


	2. Capítulo Uno

**_Disclaimer__: Stephanie Meyer es la dueña y señora de Twilight y todos sus personajes, en este fic solo me limito a jugar con ellos y darle un giro pervertido a la trama para satisfacción de muchas de nosotras. _**

**_Advertencia:__el contenido de este fic es altamente sexual, si tu mente aún no ha sido pervertida, no leas más. Gracias._**

* * *

Conducimos hasta las afueras de la ciudad, y a través de un camino de árboles sin señalizar. Comprendí entonces que Tanya tenía razón cuando me dijo que era un club muy exclusivo. Tanya dejó el coche en la entrada y un aparcacoches se acercó y me abrió la puerta. Me junté con ella y subimos las escaleras de aquella enorme mansión. Al entrar se nos acercó un empleado que nos ayudó a quitarnos nuestros abrigos.

-Buenas noches señorita Denaly- saludó un hombre que había parado tras un pequeño recibidor.

-Buenas noches Richard.- respondió Tanya –Esta es Isabella Swan, mi acompañante, informé hace unas semanas de su presencia hoy.

-Sí, así es. Encantado de conocerla señorita Swan, si me permite una identificación- me pidió de forma amable. Rápidamente saqué mi cartera del bolso y le ofrecí mi carné de conducir.

–Lo siento, son las normas- Richard me sonrió.

–No se preocupe, lo entiendo- le respondí mientras me devolvía el carné.

-Muchas gracias, pueden pasar. Espero que pasen una buena noche.

-Gracias- dijimos al unísono Tanya y yo.

Nos dirigimos por un pasillo hasta un gran salón elegantemente decorado, sin duda esto no era lo que yo me esperaba. Antes de entrar, mi amiga me anudó un lazo blanco en mi muñeca derecha, ya me había explicado antes lo que significaba: era la manera de hacer saber que soy la visita y acompañante de un miembro del club.

Al fondo había una barra con varios camareros que servían copas y cócteles. Una banda tocaba en el extremo opuesto una suave música. Había parejas bailando y grupos de gente charlando.

¿Dónde estaban los látigos y las esposas? Tanya me dirigió una mirada de _te lo dije_ y echó a andar hacia una pareja más mayor.

-Tanya, querida, que gusto que hayas venido- dijo el señor mientras le daba dos besos a mi amiga.

–Eleazar, amigo, una fiesta preciosa como siempre- miró a la mujer y le dio un suave abrazo –Estoy segura de que se debe a ti, Carmen-

-Ya me conoces Tanya, la elegancia por delante- río la mujer.

-Y esta joven dama será tu invitada. Un placer, soy Eleazar, anfitrión de esta fiesta. Ella es Carmen, mi encantadora mujer- dijo a la vez que me estrechaba suavemente la mano.

–Bella Swan, encantada-. Carmen sin embargo me abrazó

–Un gusto conocerte querida, Tanya nos ha hablado de ti- Miré a Tanya de soslayo intentando averiguar que les podía haber dicho de mí.

-Voy a enseñarle a Bella es resto de la fiesta- comentó ella.

-Por supuesto ¡diviértanse!-

Nos acercamos hasta la barra donde Tanya pidió dos cócteles que acepté sin rechistar. Aunque no me guste beber alcohol, estoy segura de que esta noche lo iba a necesitar.

Cada dos pasos que dábamos la gente paraba a Tanya y la saludaba, me los presentaba y seguíamos con nuestro camino. Esto se repitió varias veces hasta que lleguemos a otra sala más pequeña y con una luz mucho más tenue.

Me di cuenta que había unos sillones con pequeñas mesas a su alrededor. En algunas había lámparas encendidas, en otras no. Las parejas estaban sentadas hablando, besándose y ¿follando? Sí, esto ya es más parecido a lo que me esperaba en un principio.

Tanya me giró rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta hacia donde estaba mirando.

-Bella, no te asustes por favor. Sabias a lo que venias- La mire e inspiré profundamente.

–Lo sé, no voy a salir corriendo, no es nada del otro mundo, venía preparada-

Vio la sinceridad en mis ojos, porque me cogió de la mano y me llevo hasta un reducido grupo que charlaba al lado de otra barra.

-Tanya, ¡estás radiante!- dijo una chica bajita de pelo corto a lo loco mientras abrazaba a mi amiga. Inmediatamente un joven rubio le puso una mano en el hombre y suspiró –Alice- La chica lo miró y le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa mientras volvía a su lado.

-Oh Jasper, sabes que no me molesta su efusividad- le dijo mi amiga

-Lo se Tanya, pero este no es el lugar, y ella también lo sabe- y a pesar de sus palabras, no se veía en absoluto enfadado porque levantó suavemente la barbilla de la chica y la besó.

Una rubia escultural abrazó entonces a Tanya y le susurró algo al oído. Tanya río y acto seguido me cogió de la mano y me acercó a ella –Chicos, esta es Bella-

Noté como cuatro pares de ojos se posaban en mí. La rubia se acercó y me abrazó brevemente.

–Soy Rosalie, un gusto conocerte al fin Bella. Él es Emmet, mi pareja y sumiso.- Señaló a un tipo enorme, que me dio una gran e inocente sonrisa.

–Encantado pequeña Bella.- Dijo desde su posición.

Jasper dio un paso adelante y me beso la mano –Es un placer Bella, soy Jasper, y esta joven inquieta a mi lado es Alice, mi compañera y sumisa-

Alice entonces me cogió fuertemente la mano sonriendo a mas no poder, hasta que Jasper, riéndose, dijo –Puedes abrazarla también, Alice- Y justo entonces sentí como me apretaba entre sus brazo.s

–Tanya nos ha hablado mucho de ti, ya verás cómo este es tu ambiente Bella- Jasper me miró y carraspeó. Alice inmediatamente volvió a su lugar riéndose.

Yo reí también y les di una sonrisa a todos –Es un gusto conoceros, aunque Tanya sin embargo no me haya hablado de vosotros.

- Bella, no hubieses querido escucharme- me respondió Tanya riéndose a la vez.

Seguimos conversando mientras todos bebíamos de nuestras copas, parecía una fiesta normal si no mirabas hacia los sillones. Descubrí que Rosalie era abogada y trabajaba en el mismo buffete que Tanya, de ahí se conocían. Y que Jasper era su hermano. Emmet era dueño de un gimnasio en el centro, cosa que no me sorprendia si miraba sus gigantescos músculos. Y Alice trabajaba como planificadora de eventos, fiestas, bodas y demás en una gran empresa de la que yo no había oído hablar nunca.

-¿Y Bella tú de que trabajas?- me preguntó.

-Bueno soy secretaria en una empresa de construcciones-

-No no, Bella- me cortó Tanya -Ella es la ayudante personal del arquitecto vicepresidente y a pesar de que entró como becaria, en menos de dos años ha ido ascendiendo. No es una simple secretaria- dijo firmemente Tanya.

Y ante eso, simplemente me sonrojé. – Pareces la orgullosa mamá gallina, además, ser una simple secretaria no tiene nada de malo- protesté.

-No, claro que no tiene nada de malo Bella, lo malo es que tú tiendes a subestimarte demasiado- refutó.

Y justo cuando iba a responderle a Tanya donde se podía meter sus palabras una seductora voz dijo "_Buenas noches"_ y poco a poco sentí como mi boca se iba abriendo cada vez más al mirar al dueño de tan seductora voz.

Me recompuse rápidamente, o eso creo, cuando Jasper se acercó al espécimen y le dio la mano -¿Qué tal Edward? ¿Cómo te ha ido el viaje?

-Oh Jasper, no es momento para hablar de trabajo- dijo Alice abrazando al hombre rápidamente

-Ay duende, me parece que te estás ganando una buena reprimenda- se río _sexo andante_ mientras Alice, más rápido aun, volvía al lado de su _¿amo?_ que asentía a la vez que la miraba con un toque perverso que prometía más placer que dolor en esa reprimenda.

Rosalie lo abrazó, Emmet le palmeó su _fuerte y musculosa_ espalda y Tanya le dio dos besos.

-Mira Edward, esta es Bella, es mi acompañante esta noche- Sentí como Edward me recorria arriba y abajo con la mirada descaradamente _¿pero qué se ha creído este intento de hombre? Podrá ser guapo, pero la educación se la ha dejado en algún lugar._

Molesta y para intentar romper su escrutinio, tendí mi mano y le dije –Un gusto, Edward-

A lo que él me respondió –Encantado Bella, encantado- Para acto seguido volverse hacia Jasper y empezar a hablar de su viaje.

-Lo siento Bella, pero no es muy social mucho con las visitas- se disculpó Tanya. En ese momento me pregunté si entre ellos había habido algo más, pero deseché esa idea rápidamente, tampoco me importaba mucho.

–No pasa nada Tanya, no todo el mundo que me presentes puede ser simpático-

Seguimos hablando y riendo y en varias ocasiones algunos hombres, incluso una mujer, se acercaron a pedirme un baile, o simplemente a conocerme. Yo sonreía y aceptaba, más que nada por la promesa que le había hecho a Tanya de no cerrarme a diferentes posibilidades. Y tengo que reconocer que bailar con otra mujer fue _diferente._

Justo en ese momento estaba conversando con James, un tipo bastante guapo, alto, rubio y con el pelo largo, cosa que no me gustaba en los hombres. Es simpático y amable, y tiene un aire de misterio que en un principio llamaba la atención, pero que ya me estaba empezando a incomodar.

-Entonces Bella, ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas?-

–Perdona James, ¿decías?- No me había enterado de nada de lo que había dicho

James se río –Decía, que si te apetece venir conmigo a un salón mas privado, para poder sentarnos tranquilamente y hablar- repitió

_¿Privado?_ No me gustaba ni una pizca ese término –Uh… Lo siento James, pero creo que debería ir con Tanya. Ya sabes, solo soy una visita- Dije mientras levantaba mi muñeca, en caso de que no la hubiese visto.

-Bella, solo te he propuesto hablar en un lugar un poco más íntimo- me respondió. Amigo, no me gusta nada tu tono condescendiente.

-Gracias pero no, y ahora si me disculpas, voy a buscar a mi amiga- Y sin más, di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la barra donde los había dejado a todos antes de salir con James al primer salón a bailar.

Busqué con la miraba y no veía a nadie, aunque la escasa luz tampoco era de ayuda. Di una vuelta sin acércame muchos a los sillones, esperando ver a Tanya o a alguno de los demás, o que ellos me viesen a mí. Volví a la barra, me pedí una copa y esperé.

De repente vislumbré una cabellera cobriza en uno de los sillones, me acerqué rápidamente, y ahí estaba Edward, sentado entre cuatro pechos cuyas dueñas coqueteaban descaradamente con él. Una pena que les fuese a interrumpir.

-Siento molestar Edward- _Mentira__ -_ Pero ¿has visto a Tanya?-

El sujeto me miró fijamente y respondió –No Bella, debe estar en el salón privado- señaló con la mano con la que sostenia un cigarrillo hacia unas puertas dobles a un lado del salón- aunque no creo que te guste entrar ahí

-Las dos mujercitas se rieron y una de ellas le susurró –A nosotras si nos gustaría entrar Eddie-

_Eddie_ entonces se giró y la besó salvajemente. _¿Qué se sentiría al ser besada con esa pasión? _No, no y no. A ti no te gusta este hombre, Bella.

–Si la ves dile que me he ido- Y me encaminé hacia la salida. ¿Como se atreve esa mujer que se hace llamar mi amiga a dejarme sola?_  
_

Sentí como me agarraban de la muñeca –Bella ¿has traído coche?- ¡_Que voz, que voz!_

Solté bruscamente mi mano de su agarre –Me iré en taxi.

Edward suspiró –Aquí no vienen los taxis, Bella-

Vale, eso sí que no me lo esperaba e irme andando era imposible.

-¿Porque no la esperas en la barra? No creo que tarde mucho en salir, además, llevas la pulsera blanca así que estás _a salvo- Sí, claro _-Y tampoco tienes por qué bailar con todos los hombres que se te acerquen-

-¿A salvo? Este lazo no le ha impedido a James ofrecerme ir a un lugar más privado, claramente, no con intenciones de bailar- El alzó las cejas antes mi comentario –Así que no, la esperaré fuera, díselo si la ves por favor.

-James ha sobrepasado sus límites Bella pero...-

-Puede haber más James por aquí- Le corté

–¡No tenemos la peste!- Frustrado, Edward se llevó la mano a su pelo y me miró. –Espera aquí, entraré y buscaré a Tanya. No te muevas- Y se fue.

_Sí, señor. A sus órdenes mi capitán. _¡Será mandón! ¿Pero qué se ha pensado?

A los pocos minutos vi a Tanya andar rápido hacia mi. La miré con furia.

-Bella, cariño, no sabía que me estabas buscando- se disculpó, pero yo estaba demasiado enfadada._ ¿Porqué estoy tan enfadada?_

–Tanya, me dijiste que no me ibas a dejar sola- _Si, por eso es._

-Bella, solo estaba saludando a un conocido y a ti se te veía bien con James. Además, si estoy contigo toda la noche no conocerás a nadie.-

-Tanya, me quiero ir, así que dime cómo puedo conseguir un taxi- No iba a lograr convencerme,me quería ir.

-Bella los taxis no llegan hasta aquí, espera un poco, me voy a quedar contigo ¿vale? ¡Ni siquiera has cambiado de lazo!-

Miré el dichoso lazo blanco anudado a mi muñeca derecha e inconscientemente dirigí mi vista hacia los sillones. Edward no estaba, y sus _acompañantes_ tampoco. Me sentí frustrada.

-Tanya no voy de cambiar de pulsera, al menos no esta noche.

-Eso significa que ¿vas a volver?- Preguntó esperanzada.

-Déjame pensarlo, pero ahora de verdad me quiero ir.


End file.
